Morning Craving
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Shizuo woke up early in the morning with the flea in his bed and a carton of milk, the brute decided to tease his little raven. ONE SHOT! and it's M just to be safe


Morning Craving

_**yay! I finally done a one shot smut! Oh well it's not really a smut just a few teasings and fluff but I put in on M just in case./. And yeah I dedicate this fic to my beloved husband~ I love you! \('^')/ enjoy reading!**_

Shizuo woke up early, turning to his side to face his lover a small smile appeared on his handsome slowly stood up and took a shower, he had work today but he woke up to early, though it's not half bad. Walking out of the shower he grabbed a carton of milk and chugged it down part of his morning routine. After that a pleasant sigh escaped his lips his gaze focused into the lying raven on the bed. red auburn eyes met the honey colored eyes of the blond. "morning" he smiled and closed the fridge. the raven smiled and rubbed his eyes as he hugged the pillow lying beside him  
"good morning brute~"

"Shouldnt you be asleep still" he smirked

"I saw a glimpse of your toned chest.." a smirk graced the informants face before continuing "ahh temeptation~!" the raven playfully hides under the covers, he really likes to tease his lover the reactions are just so perfect.

"Should I make it worse?" the blond male chuckled and pushed down his pants a little getting used of Izaya's antics of teasing, he hated to admit that he liked that attitude of izaya but most of the time it pisses him off. The raven peeks from the covers and smirked again "stop! Halt! Don't!" .Shizuo smirked and was now turning the tables  
"Aww dont like me anymore? Tsk no sex for you then"

Izaya sat up and raised a brow, there is no way that he's going to lose "Too bad~ i was even preparing my .." he lay down and raised his leg up before continuing "my.. Very lady like legs for you~"

Shizuo's eye brow twitched "...s..." with a frown he turned around, making a tch sound as he did so it was the only way to avoid the damn temptation set upon him,

"Ohh what?" a smirked was being stretched at the informant's face as he continued to talk "not looking?" he giggles and sat up.

"Shut it! No sex for a week!" this time it was Shizuo's turn smirking to himself and threw the empty milk carton away. Izaya's eyes widen at that and gaped. "What!? What!?" the raven crawled at the edge of the bed and pouts before crossing his arms  
"tch! Let see then.. Fine~ that be a challenge Shizu-chaahhnn".. he moaned Shizuo's name teasingly

"two weeks"

Izaya growled and lay down again as closed his eyes "fine! Whatever" now that completely ruined his mood. Shizuo on the other hand burst out laughing and crawled back into bed, wrapping his arm around the raven's waist, he really liked seeing izaya's reaction when upset. It brushes away that smirk in his face. Izaya rolled his eyes and looks over at his blond lover raising a brow

"what are you doing?"

"Getting back in bed why?" he closed his eyes enjoying the position of being so close to Izaya and breathe his scent.

"Nothing and that was not a funny joke" the raven frowned and kicks the taller male under the covers "you smell like milk.."

Shizuo groaned at the kick and shoved a pillow over the raven's face in irritation "Can it."

"Mmf!"  
Izaya squirmed and managed to shoved the pillow away, he glares and shoved a pillow at Shizuo's face as well pressing it hard against his face.

"Haha!" Shizuo easily caught the pillow and threw it away as he smiled goofily and kicked the flea off the bed

"Ow!" izaya almost fell of the bed clutching at the sheets "why you!" he glomps on the other and covers his face with another pillow giggling like a child,he really like it when Shizuo gets playful it's fun. But of course sometimes Shizuo would snap and threw the nearest thing he could pick. But that is how they had their little quarrel and he found it amusing.

"Ahh hey! Little shit!" Shizuo growled and tossed around like an angry bull, not noticing he had kicked izaya out of the bed on a perfect landing on the floor."Uwah!" izaya fell off the bed and rubs his back "so mean~" he pouts and crossed his arms before pointing it to Shizuo and declared something  
"NO SEX FOR FOUR WEEKS! NOT EVEN A TOUCH A KISS OR CLOSE DISTANCE TALKING!"

"W- THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" said brute growled before a smirk replaced his frown earlier he went to picked izaya up and tossed him on the bed.

"Oh yes it is! Be- what are you doing!?" he glared and crawled out the bed, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrists in one hand the other keeping his hips down on the bed as he got over the raven.  
"Im taking you.. your all mine"

The informant looks at his brute and smirked "i thought you declared first that no sex in 2 weeks? Yet you seemed too excited aren't you".

Shizuo just groaned and licked up his neck "fuck that"

" So.. Nn.. This means i win?"

"You win baby~ " he pulled Izaya's legs up around his waist, Izaya grins and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist tightly and bites his lips seductively, he won again.  
"thought so.. Mmhhmm that chest.."

Shizuo just smirked and kissed his neck while his hand was impatiently tugging at izaya's sweatshirt, feeling the soft flesh his raven had. Izaya ran his hand on Shizuo's toned chest and tilted his head, that chest is such a turn on for him, he really liked Shizuo's chest he admired it so much and he knew Shizuo loved his legs. The blond finally looked up and smirked  
"You have some curious hands iz.. Id watch were you put them"

"oh i know you like it, especially when im curious.. Down there~ " Izaya teasingly and knowingly rubbed his knee between Shizuo's legs "mmhmm.."

"Hnn.. little shit" he forced off izaya's shirt and took a nipple in his lips and sucked the hard nub, earning a moan from the raven.

"Ahh." izaya arched his back and moans grasping a fistful of blond locks  
"fucking tease~"

"Fucking? Sure" Shizuo tugged down izaya's boxers roughly nearly tearing it

"Don't rip it! You always rip my clothes and not buying me new one! Just because you are impatient you don't have to rip other people's clothing!" a blush graced the informant's cheeks as he squirms and tugged his boxers up again. Izaya pouts it's true though Shizuo mostly rip whatever he was we wearing when they are on bed, especially when the blond got mad for taking so long in unbuttoning his jeans, he recalled when the blond almost tore his precious jacket off then the zipper failed to follow Shizuo's hand. That night they ended up not doing it because Izaya was worried about the broken zipper of his fur coat. Shizuo just rolled his eyes.  
"fine ill do it with the fabric flea." He said and leaned down as he licked across the clothed member "Nngh…" he looks at Shizuo and bites his lips "shi.." Shizuo looked up but closed his eyes as he sucked were the tip was. Izaya closed his eyes as he grasp a fist of blond locks. It felt amazing and the informant was now clouded with lust as he looked at his lover  
"shit..ahh…"

Shizuo finally let go, saliva connecting his lips to the tenting member. Izaya sat up and cups his lover's face before kissing him wantonly, Shizuo kissed him happily as well  
"aww all done already" he said his hand kept on those creamy white legs

"You're just playing around.. Teasing me like that after threatening me.. Stupid brute!" he flicks Shizuo's nose, but the blond just laughed and kissed him back. "mmm…." Shizuo smirked as he ran his mouth over that slender and pale neck that was his property. Smirking at the reaction he was getting when he slipped his hand on izaya's boxers and starts to stroke it. Izaya blushed as he bit his finger trying not to moan. Shizuo liked this, Izaya was spent now.. so..  
"what?" izaya raised a brow as he saw Shizuo smirked.  
"hey Izaya-kun~" he said in a low growl on Izaya's ear before liking the lobe."tell me what you want"

Izaya looks at the blond and bites his lips running a finger on his chin and jaw Shizuo watched his lover trying not to tackle him.  
"I want you.. so badly.."  
"you want me? be specific"  
Izaya pouts at this and blushed as he looked at Shizuo. "I want you inside..me"  
Shizuo smirked and leaned forward and lapped at Izaya's neck, marking him here and there as his hands travel to stroke the raven's erection.  
"nngh.. Shizuo.."  
"yes?" the blond continued his task as he felt Izaya's body trembled and the informant was clutching at him tightly. "im..gonna.." Izaya bit his lips he was so close, so close when Shizuo stopped all his ministration and reached for his phone. _What!?_ Izaya mentally cursed and glared daggers at Shizuo.  
"oh.. I need to go they need me earlier that I thought" with that said Shizuo stood up.  
"wait! What.. what about.. me?"  
Shizuo's smirk stretched and shrugged. "heh.. you? You can take care of yourself you're not a kid anymore" he winked as he got out of their shared bedroom. Izaya grabbed the nearest thing he could throw which was the lamp and threw it at the door. "I hate you so much you stupid brute!" he yelled and cursed, he should have known Shizuo always do that to him when he feels like punishing the informant. Leaving him craving. With a sigh izaya just finished himself.

meanwhile as Shizuo was ready to live the house he went back to their bedroom to find his lover fast asleep in the bed. Shizuo smiled and pecked a kiss on the informant's forehead before leaving the house. And he had only one thing in mind as he wished the time would fly fast was:

"what should I do with my little flea tonight I wonder?"


End file.
